


I'm not what you planned (but I'm a safe place to land)

by Merlins_little_sister



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Knights of Saint Christopher (The Order TV 2019), M/M, Not a native speaker of English, One Shot, POV Randall, Post Kiss, The Knights of the Blue Rose, There Is Only One Bed, Vera is mentioned, ramish, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: Hamish and Randall are forced to spend the night in a motel. There is only one problem: The only free room has only one bed, which causes some unexpected issues for the two men, and they need to talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm not what you planned (but I'm a safe place to land)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta [@junemo10](https://junemo10.tumblr.com/)! Check out her blog and her amazing stories. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Honest Man" by Ben Platt.
> 
> \- 
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom. Writing Hamish and Randall has been on my WIP list for so long, and I had so much fun writing this little story. I know that the trope is nothing new, but hopefully you will enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Consider leaving a comment or kudos if you like it. This means so much!  
> You can find me on Tumblr under @waiting4thedoctor. I love hearing from you!

"Tell me again why Vera didn't send someone else on this stupid mission?" Randall was angry, he was hungry, he was tired, and all he wanted was to fall into his own bed. It was already late at night, and their car had stopped working for no reason at all, just when they were finally on their way home. 

"Because we can sense the magic, and the others don't," Hamish answered simply. The towing service had taken their car to the nearest garage, but due to the late hour, they wouldn't be able to fix it until morning. Now, they were walking down the street towards the closest motel, where they'd spend the night. And it was a long way.

"We are stuck, Hamish. We are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, because of  _ her _ . How can you  _ still  _ defend this woman?" Randall shouted. 

"It's not her fault that the car isn't working anymore," Hamish growled. 

"You know what, I'll just wolf out and walk the rest of the way home." Randall turned to Hamish, trying to force his alpha to look at him. For some reason, Hamish didn't seem to be bothered by the whole situation in the same way as Randall, and it made him even more angry. 

"You will not do that," Hamish turned to Randall. Their faces were only inches apart, and Randall could see the angry flicker in Hamish's eyes. Good. So, he  _ was _ bothered by all of this, too. That was something. "We are hours away from Belgrave. Greybeard wouldn't make it this far, not as tired as you are right now." Hamish ran a hand over his face. "God, Randall. Do you think I like this?" 

A moment later, the motel finally came in sight. Both men were equally relieved, when the prospect of a bed was finally close. The day had been long, and sleep was all they wanted at that moment, given that proper food didn't seem to be in the cards for them tonight. 

They entered the small entrance of the motel and found a grumpy girl sitting at the desk. She couldn't be much older than 20, and Randall suspected that she only had the job to earn money for college or university. 

Hamish flashed his widest and most charming smile at her. "Hi! We'd like a room with two beds for the night please."

"We don't have any," the girl responded, not looking up from her phone. 

"Excuse me, what exactly do you mean by that?" Hamish asked her. She looked up from her phone, visibly annoyed. 

"We are almost booked out tonight. Sorry. The only room left is a single person room." She glanced at both men. Hamish looked at Randall, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"We take that one then," Hamish said to the girl. They paid, got their keys, and then walked to the room. On their way there they found a vending machine and quickly grabbed a view of the overpriced snacks. Their room was number 26, and a lot smaller than both men had imagined. 

"Wow," Hamish said, when they both had entered. "She was not kidding. This is a single person bed."

"It's all right, I'll sleep on the floor," Randall said. He looked around the room for a spare blanket, only he could not make out one. Great. This would be a cold night as well, then. 

"Don't be silly," Hamish laughed. "We've shared a bed before." Randall, however, didn't laugh. He avoided his friend's gaze. 

"I've also slept on the floor before, many times," he answered. 

"What is wrong with you today?" Hamish stared at him. "Do I smell or something? Why is that suddenly a problem? You're my best friend, you're a part of my pack. I've seen you naked more times than I can count when we transform, but you refuse to sleep next to me?" 

Randall turned bright red at this. Hamish wasn't wrong, Randall was indeed making things more complicated than usual. But truth be told, he couldn't imagine sleeping next to Hamish on this tiny mattress, pressed against the other man's body. Not after what had happened. 

"You don't smell," Randall sighed. He turned away from Hamish and started to undress himself for bed, but he didn't get very far. Hamish placed his hand on the other man's back. 

"Then what is it?" he asked, with restraint evident in his voice, almost as if he was trying not to lose his temper. Randall could tell that Hamish was trying to stay calm, and he  had the suspicion that the supportive hand on his back, was helping Hamish more than it was helping himself. "Would you rather freeze on the floor than sharing a bed with me? Come on. Don't be silly."

Randall breathed in and out, twice, to steady himself. Then he turned around to face his friend. "Remember when we had to get away from our monitors that one time?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" Hamish laughed awkwardly. Then his eyes widened a little in realization. "Oh, you mean the kiss."

"Yeah, Hamish. The kiss," Randall snarled. "That's why I'd rather sleep on the floor tonight."

"You know it didn't mean anything right? I didn't kiss you because I… Because…" Hamish sighed in frustration. "It won't happen again, I promise. You can trust me. I won't touch you."

"Oh, I know that," Randall huffed in frustration. "You made that perfectly clear when you told the others you  _ had  _ to kiss me. Like there wouldn't have been a million other options to get out of that bar." He waved a little with his hands, but Hamish only shook his head. 

"I don't understand," he said. 

"I trust you, Hamish. But I don't trust myself. Because I  _ wanted _ to kiss you. I realized that after our kiss. And I get that you don't actually like me like that, and that's ok, it really is. But I can't sleep next to you for a whole night knowing this." Randall looked down at his feet. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't," Hamish responded. His voice was low, and he looked so confused that Randall felt an unbelievable urge to hug him, to comfort him. 

"Let's just sleep, all right? We have a long day ahead of us," Randall said instead. For a moment, there was silence between them, then Hamish stepped forward and grabbed Randall's hands. 

"Don't apologize when I am the one being an idiot," Hamish said. "Because you are right, there were a million other ways, but somehow, playing a happy couple with you was the only thing that felt right." It came out wrong though, because Randall felt instantly hurt. 

"This is all just a game for you, isn't it?" Randall's voice was barely more than a whisper. 

"I liked the kiss," Hamish said. "I didn't expect to, but I liked it. Very much." Then Hamish smirked. And finally, Randall understood. 

"You can't fight your feelings," he said, just like he had that day. 

"You can, but what's the point," Hamish responded. Just like he had that day. But this time, he meant it. 

"Kiss me." And so they did. 


End file.
